Croatoan Virus (Reader insert)
by When-Fanfics-Give-You-Lemons
Summary: The size you were didn't help the fact that you were right in the middle of a Croatoan Apocalypse. Though, being eighteen and still looking like a tall nine year old did have it's benefits, especially since it has taken you to a place with the gorgeous Dean and Sam Winchester. Too bad you were going to raid their food in the night a sneak away forever, thats the plan... right? AU!


**Sooo... Yeah... I had this weird dream and in my dream like state I pulled out my computer and wrote this soooo... yeah.**

**This is an AU of if Sam and Dean never hunted demons (ETC.) and the Croatoan virus took over the world! Please don't ask me for details... because I have absolutely so fucking idea...**

**So, my amazing reader, Go forth and place your incredibly short and eighteen year old self in the world of a Reader insert! Have fun!**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(F/H/C) = Favorite hair color**

**(H/C) Hair color**

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

'_This is way too easy...'_

You thought to yourself, smirking triumphantly under the scarf wrapped over the bottom half of your face. A sigh escaped your lips slightly, though uncaught by your 'escorts'.

It all seemed to happen so quickly... after the Croatoan virus spread through your newly acquainted city, all hell has been brought forth into your life, and the lives of everyone else as well. Including all of your friends and family.

Which you had to fight off, and even though it hurt you in more ways then one... You killed them all. In your twisted mind, you could be called crazy at the things you thought about, but you can't blame yourself, you can only protect you and the memory of those that loved you.

The size you were didn't help.

Though, being eighteen and still looking like a tall nine year old did have it's benefits...

Many people tried to bring you into their group, and to them you looked like a small child, with (F/H/C) hair brought into pig tails, and bright (E/C) colored orbs, gazing at them with the intent on taking their food while they slept.

It was quite easy as well, breaking into the old costume store and snatching a dust covered wig off the shelves, not like anybody else would.

Your real (H/C) colored-hair grew very long in the past eight years since the outbreak, and was tucked neatly under your disguise.

As your flip-flop wearing feet approached the gates of this group's camp, you couldn't help but letting your gaze falter toward the crucifix hammered into the wall, and buckets of water sitting on the very top of the tall barriers surrounding the 'community', as the people escorting you here called it.

They had 'found' you in a small abandoned house, which after three days of monitoring their food-search routes you found to be the perfect place to be seen.

Ever since the outbreak, the 'Crotes' had once had the instinct to turn people... and now after so long the monsters had grown rotten and very, very hungry. It started with small animals like people's old pets, dogs and cats; Now its anything that breathes.

The gates opened with a loud screech, making you jump slightly. The gates revealed a small looking town within. Today was the sunniest days of September, the newly grown plants covered everything that had been left, like buildings and cars.

As you followed the two women-guards, guns resting heavily in their hands, you couldn't help but noticed a young man by the tree in the center of it all, cutting wood under it.

When you walked somewhat closer, you realized just how handsome he was, and now it was almost breathtaking.

The man's hair was a light chestnut brown, and his eyes were, from what you could tell, a light green or hazel.

His wrinkled shirt laid discarded on a nearby bench, and apparently some of the other females living their thought the same thing you did because they stood nearby almost swooning at the sight.

You stood there for a moment, watching him, before he looked up at you, and a big grin overtook his fine features, making you tense and blush like the child you pretended to be.

"Hey kid! Come on already!" The women escorting you yelped with an annoyed tone, getting you back to your senses.

As you ran to them, you could feel his gaze following you.

'_Thats not a good idea, Y/N. To all of them your a small child. Plus, don't blush like some dumb schoolgirl! Your smarter then that.' _Your conscience warned and scolded cautiously in your mind, and though you didn't want to, you agreed with it.

When you caught up to the women, the one with honey blonde hair smirked and winked mischievously at you, "Something caught your eye back there, missy?" She joked with good humor, traces of an unknown accent thick in the sentence, causing her brunette friend to let out a snort of amusement.

You lifted your gloved hand up to your scarf, swiping it off to only to reveal your hidden beautiful and smirking face.

"Not at all, I was just taking in the scenery." You replied with an innocent tone, amused by their shocked faces, that were quickly replaced by smiles..

Then, a roaring laughter filled the air around you, causing curious glances to be cast your way at the now oxygen needing girls.

"Oh man... I like you, kid!" One of them breathed, gasping for air. The other seemed to agree as she took in a much needed breath. But their laughs came to a halt when you all approached, what you guessed was a church.

You gulped down the weird feeling you got from this place, and followed closely behind the girls that thought of you as their little friend.

The blonde noticed your unease, and gave you a toothy grin. "I hear the whispering around the town, and from what I picked up that man you were gawking at has a cute brother~" She almost sang, making her friend snork and punch the other on the arm playfully. "His name is Sam-" The women was cut off by a sharp poke to her stomach.

"Don't be giving the newbie classified information like that," She glanced at you with good humor in her sparkling green eyes, "Especially since shes too young and beautiful, best for her to find a strapping young boy her age a few years from now."

You cocked your head to the side, feigning innocence in your (E/C)ed eyes that hid your curiosity. "How old is he?"

The girls look to each other in unison, smirks forming on their faces.

"How old are you?" The brunette questioned with a curious tone, mixed in with her amusement for the innocent question.

You shuffled your feet around now that you were all standing on the steps of the church.

"I'm 10!" You answer with a child-like pride, almost puffing out your chest. "And a half!" You added quickly, and straight to your lie.

They snicked and chuckled, before nudging you up the white stairs leading into the building.

"I'd estimate he's around 20 or so." The blonde suggested, looking to her friend for her approval. With a nod, they silently agreed with smiles as they turned away from you and reached for the doors.

And when their gaze lifted from your eyes, darkness swirled around in your (E/C)ed orbs at them and an evil looking smirk grew on your lips.

But it didn't go unnoticed by certain somebodies brother, who's gaze never left your scarfed features.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**God, I get the weirdest dreams sometimes xD**

**Let me explain a little bit...**

**I've been watching Supernatural for about 9 hours on my weekends and 3 hours on my weekdays, plus all the anime I've been watching... **

**(And I know its wrong... but I totally ship Dean x Sam. NO REGRETS OR SHAME. INCEST IS WINCEST. Plus, we all kinda just busted out laughing inside when they actually addressed the Dean x Sam slash in the show xD)**

**Help me. Please.**

**It's a problem.**

**CURSE YOU NETFLIX! (I love you and your addicting shows too much to let you go!)**


End file.
